


The Day He was Made Captain

by AyrerereKnox



Series: He Should Not be There [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second year, Smut, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrerereKnox/pseuds/AyrerereKnox
Summary: Ukai Keishin know that it was wrong. Seeing this side of this mentees. But for the love of all that is holy, he cannot tear his eyes away and push the stop button.





	

Ukai Keishin was rummaging around the club room for some recording of the team playing in previous seasons. He was planning to watch them to find a better way to coach the boys. He was told by Ennoshita that they keep some of them in the club room.

Soon he found a box full of CDs and tapes labeled ‘matches archives’. Feeling the weight of the day on his shoulder, he doesn’t have the energy to sort them out right now. _It’s not like anyone is going to miss this box for a few days, this shit is covered in dust._ So he load the box into his yellow soap box car and drive home.

Once bathed and relaxed, Ukai sits down to tackle the box of videos with a fresh cigarette hanging off of his lips. He started to watch the newer CDs labeled the previous years. He figured if he can watch some of the current player, he can zoom in on the problems and fix them.

It was well into the night and after the first 3 CDs and 6 cigarettes later that Ukai found a CDs labeled differently. It wasn’t labeled with match ups and dates. It was labeled “The Day Sawamura Daichi was Made Captain”. Thinking that it was maybe some memorabilia the boys had made, he popped it in his laptop, needing a break from all of the matches and analytical notes.

Ukai was ready for some heard warming scenes of the team congratulating the tan broad shouldered teen. But he found was nothing that he would have expected. But he cannot turn away.

 

 

* * *

 

“Ne, Buchou, how do you feel about the next school year? Do you think we will get good freshmen this spring, Buchou?” The video started showing the image of the back of Daichi’s head, he looked like he was walking, with the one holding the camera behind him.

“Suga, stop calling me that. You haven’t stopped calling me Buchou since the 3rd years made the announcement this morning.” Daichi turned around to face Suga. His expression is a mix of annoyance but also a glint of pride and happiness in them. The kind of face the teen often wore around Hinata and Tanaka.

“But you are Captain,” Suga replied as he flipped the camera to face him as he caught up to walk by Daichi’s side to get him in the frame as well, vlogging style. “And I am going to call you Buchou until you beat it out of me.”

Daichi scoffed. The pair entered a gate and is inside of a small front yard. Suga panned the camera around to show Daichi opening the front door. The pair walked into the house, and called out “Tadaimaa” but was met with silence. Daichi walked over to the foyer console, and picked up a note.

While this was happening the shot zoomed in on the new captain’s broad sholders. “Man, those strong shoulders. I can grab on to them for days, maybe scratch a little too” whispered Suga in a sing-song tone.

 

 

* * *

 

This is the first sign that Ukai should stop watching the video. Because this video is obviously not a memorabilia of the whole team. But does he listen to those small voice inside his head? NO! So he kept watching.

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess we are alone, my parents will not be home until really late.” And in a flash, Daichi advanced towards Suga and pushed him against the now closed front door. The frame of the video shook, like Suga lost his positioning and had suddenly dropped his arms while still clutching the camera. After a few moments of shapeless colors flashing by, the frame regained its clarity. The frame is now showing the two boys engaged in a very heated make out session – or as heated as it can get when one of the individual involved still have his arm up holding a vlogging camera.

“Excited aren’t we Buchou?” Suga said when they finally broke off for air.

“You can’t expect me to not do anything when you have been calling me Buchou all day with those lips can you?” Daichi whispered to Suga’s ear and looked at the gray haired teen with half lidded eyelids. Then Daichi dipped his head again and kissed the slightly shorter boy. This time the kiss did not last long, much to Daichi’s disappointment.

“I have to put down the camera, or else it will only show blurry footage” Suga pushed himself off the door and shuffled past Daichi to set the camera on the front console.

“You can just stop recording you know. Why do you even want to film this anyway?” Daichi turned and faced the grey-haired teen.

“It’s the first day of Sawamura Daichi as a captain of Karasuno, I need to make sure everything is recorded for history to remember.”

“Sure,” Daichi was unconvinced but played along anyway. “And since you killed the excitement of front door make out, might as well get in the house properly. C’mon, I’ll get us something to drink.”

The pair then moved into the kitchen. Suga was seating on the kitchen isle as Daichi looked through the fridge for some refreshments. Once again the camera zoomed in on the new captain, this time as he was bent over. “Just look at those juicy ass, a piece for me please, Sir.” Praised Suga with a mock lust coating his normally sweet and calming voice.

The camera was set down on the kitchen isle. Suga moved into frame behind Daichi who was still preparing drinks. Without warning Suga kissed the back of Daichi’s neck, and snaked his arms around the captain’s waist. Daichi audibly gasps, welcoming the affection delivered by his boyfriend.

Suga keep on kissing, sucking and nibbling on the back of Daichi’s neck, a few bruising mark was left in its wake. When Daichi cannot take it anymore, he turned around and wrapped his strong arms around Suga, and kissed him with great urgency. Without missing a beat Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and push him against the kitchen counter, hard. The sound of lips smacking and slurps of saliva filled the room as the boy’s tongue battle for dominance.

The pair broke off their liplock for air. Daichi did not waste any time to attach his lips to Suga’s neck, returning the favor of leaving purple marks where it is hard to cover with their work out gear tomorrow. His hand snaked around underneath Suga’s shirt, revealing a glance of milky pale skin. Then in a blur of motions, Daichi’s black jacket was thrown off, and Suga was perched on top of the kitchen counter.

Suga’s calloused finger tips was pulling on short dark hair at the back of Daichi’s head, and his slender legs were wrapped around the captain’s waist. “Daichi, please don’t tease me. I need you, now.” He panted with urgency.

Wordlessly, Daichi pushed his body away from Suga. He was obviously enjoying their encounter in the kitchen from the tent forming in his pants. He grabbed Suga’s hand and starts leading him out of the kitchen, and out the frame. Suga quickly grabbed the camera from the kitchen island before being tugged away.

Their drinks long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Daichi was not the only one excited with the whole thing. Alone in his room, Ukai’s pants is also starting to get tighter. His eyes glued to the screen of his laptop, and his ears are filled with familiar voices of the first and second in command of the Karasuno High Volleyball Team. Familiar, but never in this way.

His cigarette was left forgotten on the ashtray to burn into ashes. For the rest of the night, he will not take a puff from them anymore.

 

* * *

 

The paired raced through the quite house in the late afternoon lights. Hurries footsteps follows the blurry motion in the frame as Suga was dragged into what appears to be Daichi’s bedroom.

Once inside and the door was locked, Suga was not so gently shoved on to the bed. The quick witted setter quickly sets the camera on the bed side table, getting a good view of the bed. When Suga had turned around to lean on Daichi’s pillow, the other boy had already climbed in bed and leaning over him. The twos shared a lustful look, and Suga licked his lips.

The lust filling the pool of whiskey that is Suga’s eyes have their effects on Daichi and his body. The sight of Suga on his bed with plump red lips was playing a hard game with his self-restrain. When Suga licked those lips, he groaned and dived in to attack Suga’s lips in a bruising kiss. Suga’s fingers returned to its previous position in Daichi’s hair, as Daichi was on all four hovering over Suga.

As the kiss got more heated, Suga was desperate for more contact. He ran his hand down the muscular back of his boyfriend, trying to bring Daichi down closer to his body. But Daichi refuses to give, and continued hovering over Suga. Groaning in frustration into their kiss, Suga grab Daichi’s ass and simultaneously pull him down while grinding his hips up. The contact sends jolts of pleasure to both of them, and an animalistic growl came out of Daichi’s lips.

“Tck, Suga. You are such a dirty player. It’s not fair that you get to tease me all day, but won’t let me have fun with you for a little bit.” Daichi then bit down on Suga’s pale neck as punishment for his impatience. Suga moaned loudly. “Don’t try to cover those mark tomorrow. Let the world know you are mine.”

After the possessive statement, Daichi flipped them over. His back is now resting on his pile of pillows and Suga is seated on his stomach. Finding himself in a new position, the setter looked down at his captain. “Ne, Buchou, why are you so strict. Have fun a little, let me make you feel good.” Purred Suga as he slipped his palm under Daichi’s white t-shirt. The rough callouses that came from practicing tosses scrapped at Daichi’s toned abdomen. Then he leaned forward to give s teasing lick to Daichi’s lips, denying him the pleasure of a kiss. Sliding his hips back, placing it right on Daichi’s erection, Suga looked at Daichi straight in the eyes with lust filled eyes.

Moaning loudly Daichi grabbed the sides of Suga’s hips and ground his hips up. Catching Suga’s tongue in between his lips the next time he tried to tease, Daichi sucked on Suga’s tongue and finally got the kiss he wanted. They broke the kiss when air is getting thin and Suga is tugging on Daichi’s shirt. The white work out tee shirt was on the floor in no time. Suga sat up, putting more pressure on Daichi’s crotch. He looked up and down Daichi’s muscular body, hands and nails raked the sculpted body he loved so much.

With lust filled eyes, Daichi looked at Suga. Sitting on his lap, unconsciously moving those hips in a lazy circle that drove him crazy. “Strip for me Suga.” Daichi said with a commanding voice looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Without taking his eyes his eyes off of Daichi, Suga started to touch his own body. Getting up on his knees and off of Daichi’s crotch, he started to touch his thigh, riding his own sports shorts up. Revealing more milky thighs. When it rides all the way up his thigh, he dropped it and continue his hands up his body. His hips rolls to a beat that only he can hear, side to side, sometimes dipping down grazing his bottom to the tip of Daichi’s erection, knowing it would drive him crazy. Still swaying and rolling his body, Suga take a hold of the zippers of his jacket, slowly pulling it down. When the zipper came down he slowly peal it off of his overheating body, it’s on the floor staring a pile of discarded clothing along with Daichi’s shirt.

He broke the eye contact with Daichi and moved his hand to his own hair and down his neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the harsh noise of Daichi’s breathing. He continues his strip tease over Daichi’s body, dipping his hips every so often, but never long enough for Daichi to grind his hips up. Slowly touching his torso up and down, Suga tugged at the bottom of his own t-shirt, teasing Daichi with glimpses of his skins before pulling it off of his body.

As the shirt came off, Daichi’s hand shot up and touch Suga’s torso. His large hands found Suga’s nipple with no problem and started stroking it, playing with the sensitive nerve endings. Suga would be lying if he said it does not make him feel like a blob of jelly, but today he had other plans and refuses to cave to the sensation. So he took both of Daichi’s hands off his body. He leaned over and rolled his chest down until it almost touches Daichi’s. “Today is for you my Buchou, I will make you feel good, and you just sit there and enjoy the show.” Blowing a hot breath to Daichi’s ear. He made his way down Daichi’s body, leaving kisses on his ear, jaw and neck. Stopping for a while under his collar bone, Suga sucked and nibble on the tanned skin. His hands were splayed over Daichi’s torso, feeling up the muscle underneath the skin. Once he was satisfied that it’s going to leave a mark, Suga licked the spot he just assaulted.

From underneath his gray lashes, Suga looked up at his captain. Keeping their eyes connected, Suga ran his tongue down Daichi’s chest, and latch on to his left nipple. Daichi gasped and his hands gripped Suga’s biceps. Then Suga’s lips and teeth lached on, while his hand was playing with Daichi’s other nipple. The ministration was making Daichi moan and breathe even shallower than he already had. He arched his back off the bed as Suga switch to the other side of his chest.

Hearing Daichi moaned out his name increases Suga’s confidence in what he is about to do. This is not the first time they are doing this, far from it. But it always made his nervous every time. Leaving Daichi’s nipple, Suga continues his way down Daichi’s body. Licking his hard abdominal muscles and dipping his tongue in his belly button before he was met with light trail of dark hair. At this point, Suga can feel Daichi’s clothed erection pressing against the side of his neck, and the smell of musk is strong. And with a glance up to Daichi’s face, he pulled down the black shorts.

Once both Daichi’s black shorts and under joined the pile of clothing on the floor, Suga sat up and slowly removed Daichi’s socks. All the while staring up his boyfriend’s muscular body. Daichi really does have the make up for a strong man, what he lacked in height he made up in his broad build and handsome face. Once the socks are on the other side of the room, Suga proceed to kiss his way up Daichi’s leg, until he was at his thight. Those thick thigh. Not being able to contain himself, Suga bit the inside of Daichi’s thing. Daichi groaned and this, and tugged at Suga’s hair. But he did not let go, his lips latched on and bruise Daichi’s skin. Delaying the time he have to face the one thing that made him nervous, Daichi’s manhood. But Suga pushed off of his mind and let go of Daichi’s thigh. And before he lost his courage, he confronted Daichi’s throbbing erection.

Seeing Suga’s intense stare at his cock and the determined look on the sweet setter’s face, Daichi chuckled. “Hey Sug, you are not challenging my cock to a fight are you?” teased Daichi. Suga was always like this when he was about to give him a head. Every single time, since they first stared getting intimate a year ago.

“Shut up.” Suga blushed. As if just to prove Daichi wrong, he grab the base of Daichi’s dripping manhood and runs his tongue up its side. That move surely did void Daichi out of coherent words, and a long moan slip out of his mouth. Gaining more confidence, Suga licked up and around the head, toying with the slip a little. With Daichi’s hand now tugging his hair, Suga takes the heavy flesh in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks Suga start bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more length into his mouth. His tongue is pressing on the protruding blood vessel on the underside of Daichi’s cock. The growls that came from Daichi is a signal that he is doing a good job.

Careful to keep his gag reflex down, Suga slowly take in all of Daichi’s length until it hits the back of his throat and his nose was in Daichi’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. He felt Daichi’s hand in his hair tightens. Then he swallows around Daichi’s member, sending waves of pleasure to Daichi. Apparently that was the last straw for Daichi’s self-restrain. As he pulled back a little out of Suga’s throat and then slam back up into the willing mouth. The grip on Suga’s hair got impossibly tight as Daichi now is fucking Suga’s mouth. Cock slamming to the back of his throat is bringing tear to his eyes. Digging his fingers into Daichi’s tight, trying not to gag on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Suga I’m coming.”

Suga tried to get ready for the load by relaxing his muscles, easier said than done at this point. But a few thrust later, Daichi blew his load into Suga’s throat. He kept his hand on Suga’s head, keeping him down until he finished his ejaculation. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out of Suga’s mouth. Some of his cum dripped off of Sug’a lips and down his chin. Daichi sat up.

Suga follow suit, also sitting up onto his legs. With Daichi’s fingers still on his face, it moved to under his chin, keeping it close. “Swallow”, a command in his new captain voice. Closing his eyes, Suga did as he was told.

Once Suga had swallowed all of his cum, Daichi moved forward and wrapped his arms around Suga. Gently kissing up and down his face trying to get rid of the tears running his cheecks, and clean up the cum that had spilled over. A worried look on his face. “Suga, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” kissing Suga’s still closed eyelids.

Suga pulled his face away from Daichi a little, and open his eyes. He looked at Daichi and smiled widely. “Oh don’t act so worried, you know I love it when you get rough. And this time it’s nice since you actually trim you pubes, so I’m not suffocating. And the Buchou voice, HOT.” With that Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulder and drew him for a deep kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

Breathing hard, Ukai is getting really turned on right now. Already feeling the guilt of his action, but he can’t help himself. Him hand went down and inside his pant. With a hiss he pulled out his already leaking erection, and he started to stroke himself to the image of his mentee.

 

* * *

 

Now Suga and Daichi is sitting on Daichi’s bed, arms intertwined, kissing softly. The kiss was slower than any ones that they have shared all afternoon. The lust had toned down a little and was replaced by adoration and affection. Daichi pulled away from Suga’s kiss and stare into the whiskey colored eyes. “Well, we have a little bit to wait until I’m ready to go again, why don’t we prepare you.” Placing a kiss on the tip of Suga’s nose. Then he reached over to the drawer of his bed side table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a pack of condom.

Handing them to Suga, he take the position of leaning on his pillows. “Put on a show for me Suga, you said today is for me right.”

“For your pleasure only Buchou.”

Suga started to turn around so that he was facing away from Diachi, he slipped out of his shorts and underwear. Giving Daichi full view of what he was doing with his body. Then he poured some lube onto his hands and coated his fingers. He leaned forward, bent over, his ass stuck out towards Daichi’s anticipating eyes. He reached his hand back.

With one finger, he probed slowly at his opening. Feeling the muscle relaxed to the by-now-familiar feel of his fingers. The finger slipped all the way in, and Suga start moving then in and out. After no more resistance from his muscles, Suga added a second finger. He moaned as the tightness of his muscle pressed against the sides of his fingers. As he pumped the fingers in and out of his hole, started to scissor them, widening the space. He can hear than at this point, Daichi is already breathing hard again. To give his boyfriend a good show, Suga wiggled his hips as he rapidly pump his fingers inside his own hole. Then a third finger was added, and Suga started to get a hard time balancing on his knees and one hand with the new stretched sensation. He continue to pump his fingers, spreading them to massage the inner wall, trying to get it to stretch.

During one of the deeper thrust with his fingers, Suga felt his prostate was brushed. He moaned hard at the pleasure. And Daichi’s hand was at his ass, squeezing it tight. “That’s it baby,” he whispered between ragged breathing. Suddenly Suga felt his ass stretched even more, as one of Daichi’s fingers had joined his. Daichi moving his hand in sync with the rest of Suga’s, the sensation was intense. And when Daichi added his second finger, bringing a total of 5 fingers in his hole, Suga screamed at the overwhelming feeling of being stretched and his hand dropped leaving only Daichi’s large finger inside of him. Then Daichi slowed down his pace, lazily slipping his fingers in and out of an overstimulated Suga, his fingers curling every so often.

Sensing that Suga is almost at the end, Daichi pulled his hand away. He himself is also ready for the main event. Ripping open the condom packet, he roll it over his erection. “Suga, turn around and ride me, love.” Grabbing at the gasping grey haired teen by the hips and position him over his erection.

Suga reached down and align Daichi’s cock with his awaiting hole. Looking Daichi right in the eyes with lust clouded gaze, he started to lower his hips, burying Daichi’s length slowly into his body. Both boys moaned at the penetration. After all of Daichi was inside his warm opening, Suga take a moment to adjust, no matter how many times they had done it, Daichi’s thickness is always a welcomed surprise. Reaching his hand forward, using his hand on Daichi’s chest as support, he lifts his hips back up until only Daichi’s tips remained in him. Then he slowly and rhythmically bounce his hips up and down.

The bounces are getting faster and more urgent, as the sensation builds up. And soon Daichi was grabbing on to Suga’s hips and thrust up, slamming his cock deep into his lover. With one particularly hard thrust, the tips of Daichi’s cock hits Suga’s prostate and the sweet setter screamed. The sensation overtook him and he slumped forward onto Daichi’s chest. Knowing that they need to complete very soon, Daichi flipped their position.

Now with Suga laying on his back and legs wrapped round his hips, Daichi started to thrust into Suga. Making good of his earlier promise, Suga’s hands are holding onto Daichi’s shoulder. As his prostate was violated once again, he dragged his nails down the broad shoulder and back, leaving streaks of angry red marks. There is no more rhythm in the thrust of their love making. Just animalistic movements and noises coming from the both of them. And with one more hard thrust on his prostate Suga screamed and release his load all over Daichi’s chest. The clench of Suga’s muscle as he orgasm was too much for Daichi, in a couple of thrust, he also emptied himself for the second time that day.

Both boys laid breathless. Clinging into each other for dear life. Suga was the first one to recover, kissing the top of Daichi’s sweaty damp hair. “Congratulation Buchou,”

 

* * *

 

 

In the present time in his room, Ukai Keishin was bathed in shame as he had came together with the recording of his two most responsible team members. He was breathing hard, hand still on his crotch as he started at the now dark screen on his laptop. Covered in sweat, he started to make way to the bath room, changing out of his soiled clothes.

He was pale was a ghost the next morning, when he saw Daichi and Suga standing around the side of the court. Chatting casually. When Suga noticed him and wave a cheery good morning, he get even more nervous, not wanting anyone to know what he had done the night before. But when Daichi turned around to also greet him, Ukai noticed a purple mark half hidden by the while t-shirt at the side of the captain’s neck. And all memories of last night came rushing back.

Ukai ran, he ran for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i hope you enjoy that.  
> This is my first try at a writing a fic, so any input is very much welcomed.  
> I already started on the second installment of this story (as much story as a PWP can have), but i am always welcome to any ideas you guys have that involved these 3 characters.  
> Love,  
> Ayre Knox


End file.
